


Do Not Feed the Animals

by mmmdraco



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Tiger and Bunny, Barnaby/Kotetsu, baring his fangs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Feed the Animals

Do not feed the animals, or so the warning went. But Barnaby made his fried rice anyway and sat it down in front of a Wild Tiger. And the glint of his teeth as he opened his mouth to take a bite made Barnaby consider offering a second course.


End file.
